Second Chances
by TheOldD
Summary: "A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life" What's the true meaning of a lost life? Is it the same meaning of a lost chance? Different chances were taken away, one of them, long ago and, two of them, were one... There's no time for a lost life, there's no place for a lost life. But chances... that's another story. Second Chances are given...
1. Chapter 1: Animatronic

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

 **Algún dia también en Español (Someday also in Spanish)**

 **Hello everyone, this is my first story, you should know that my English is not quite perfect, so I could make some more or less serious mistakes, but at least you should understand what I mean.**

 **I made the cover myself, I know, it's pretty simple.**

 **The story is rated M because of its language, violence and highly rated scenes** (you know) **.**

 **The character, plot, places and stuff original from FNAF, belongs to their creator,** _ **Scott Cawthon**_ **.**

 **This story takes place during the decade of the 80s, the technology has been way more developed, especially robotics, as the economy didn't collapse on the 70s. So the animatronics appearance will be more human shaped and their technology will be better that means, better parts and components, no visible endoskeleton, no visible metal joints or stuff. They will still have their animal and robotic features, such as their fur, ears, metal teeth, etc. And yes, they will have sexual organs. They also eat, feel, sleep...  
**

 **I wanted to thank** _ **whitewolf1707**_ **for his inspiration and help reading this chapter before its release. Go on and check his story!  
**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.  
**

 **(updated to correct mistakes )  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Animatronic**_

* * *

" _A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life_ " _._

Sometime during the late 1970s, an establishment called "FredBear's Family Dinner" opens its doors, the place's popularity grew astronomical among the children and their families thanks to their mascot, an animatronic bear called Freddy. In a short period of time, the owner gathered a considerable amount of money and three new animatronics were built.

The horrible murdering of a child outside the building, during a party, made the place infamous, leading to serious economic problems that forced the owner to stop the creation of a completely new animatronic design and close the dinner for good. But then, a turnover of ownership and rights happen, the name as well as the animatronics, including the incomplete one, were sold to an entertainment company.

The opening of the new "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" on 1983 was a success, the animatronics and their new partner were successfully introduced and FazFun Entertainment was satisfied. On 1985, the animatronics had a lot problems and malfunctions due to their age and had be replaced. Kid friendlier versions of the original four took their posts. But, something dark was going on, unnoticed, behind the laughs.

Various missing children reports were concealed from the public, which cost a great amount of money to the company, and, as the police was on the case, the pizzeria had to lay low for a while, closing on December of 1985, but the owners had plans for the future. They were going remodel and expand the building, however, their biggest investment was set in the animatronics. The Toy models and the original four were send to the other side of the world, to be repaired and updated with the latest technology.

-O-

Unknown Location.

The cold leaves and there's only darkness, I can't feel anything, but then one voice breaks the silence. "…aaand, he's activated, Paul, hand me those cables..." After a short pause, it continues, "Damn, look at these guys, the foxes are far the worst ones, especially her, how could she get so mangled by the kids?" His voice sounds concerned, a second one replies. "I heard they called her The Mangle, back at the pizzeria. Don't worry, dude, their critical systems are fine, just shut those things down. Come on, the other engineers will take care of their new bodies, later. We'll come back in a week." He doesn't seem as concerned as the one called Jeremy. "Yeah, fine. What are you going to do?" He asks. "I guess I will visit the great wall", the second one replies. "Really, Paul? That's on China. you fool!" Silence again.

"…that's it!" "Good, finally, are you done with the Bonnies? Paul, hey. PAUL!" "What?!" "The Bonnies?" "Which one." "The old one." "What about it?" "ARE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" "Oh, yes, emm, almost!" "And the Toy?" "He's ready, man." "Good, I'm done with the foxes. Hey Paul." "Jeremy?" "Are you sure the company wants them to have these servos? They could crush a truck." "I'd pay to see that, and yes, I already told you so, it's on their schemes" "Do those schemes include deadly sharp metal claws and fangs?" "I think so…" "AND WHY DON'T WE JUST GIVE POWERS, MACHINE GUNS AND KATANAS?!" "Hey, that would be awesome, dude!" "Paul, are you kidding me?!" "Sorry. Look, I think the company wants to spare as many guards as they can. Look at these guys, they are big and they can defend themselves, the children and the pizzeria." "Paul, they could easily kill a man, they are dangerous!" "But they are so cool! They could hold a bullet, and they are only dangerous for thieves, and criminals and and..." "I get it, Paul!" "Oh, and they are linked to the police criminal database." "And you forgot to tell me." "Sorry, Jeremy."...

"Finally, oh god, I'm so tired. Hey Paul, I'm ready with the oldies AIs. PAUL? Really, Paul?" "Uh? What? Oh, come on, man, let me sleep for a while." "Are you done with their AIs?" "No no, but, please, Jeremy, that vixen is the only one left." "Dude, they are sending them back to the US, tomorrow." "Pleeeease, I'm begging you, I'm finished with the others." "FINE, I'll finish her AI and programming myself, but YOU have to take them to the truck." "Jeremy, that's impossible, THEY WEIGH LIKE A FUCKING TON!" "Ok, I'll help you, BUT YOU OWE ME A FAVOR! I can't fucking believ…"

"...unfffff, OH GOD, WHY ARE THEY SO FUCKING HEAVY? JEREMY, YOU SAID THEY WEREN'T SO HEAVY" "Shut up Paul, don't exaggerate, and I'm helping you, so don't complain… Ahh, that's the last of them, go and tell your boss we're done here" "Yes sir…" "Oh, fuck you, Paul" "I'm goin', I'm goin'…" "Ah, well me ol' matey, I guess this be farewell, hehe. Good luck with the children, I bet they will love you... Just as I did…"

-O-

I can't escape from darkness, it is everywhere, and when the cold and the pain, the desperation, the regret and the sadness fades away, there's nothing left, but emptiness, sorrow, and, eventually, anger.

Foxy's Pov . Parts and Service Room.

The pain on my head wakes me up and, as my vision adapts itself to the dark, I try to move, with no results, I try to shout, I can't. "Something's wrong, why can't I move? Aw, my head, what is this place?" I can barely think as I'm looking around. It's a room filled with parts and tools, the door is closed. I'm sitting on the ground against a wall. "There are no lights, but I can see very well... Calm down, you have to remember something. Come on! Who am I?!... This hurts so much, aw, my head." The pain grows insupportable, I can hear my teeth creak, and then I fall to a side over my snout" Everything goes black.

"…don't touch him, Bon, just leave him alone, he's dangerous. And he has to wake up by himself, he can't stay like this forever." "But we have to help him, Freddy, he's one of us, the originals. That vixen hasn't awoken neither and it's been already a week!" "I know, Bon, but something is not right with them…" "I know it worries you but…" "Oh, come on! That can't be a coincidence, two animatronics do not wake up, and both of them are foxes, but what can we actually do? The engineers are coming in a week. Do YOU know how to fix an animatronic?" "No but…" "You see? Bon, listen, we can't mess with each other's systems, come on, we can't do anything but hope he gets up, eventually." "Freddy, wait. I could swear he wasn't like this last time. Foxy, wake up!" … "If he moved, he could get up soon." "I hope so." "Don't worry, he will. Let's go, ladies first." "Thanks, bye."

Finally, the crimson fox recovered his consciousness and as his thoughts began to flow without pain, he realized something, he felt sad, something was wrong inside of him, the coldness of the polished floor remembered him that feeling. "I have to find someone, I need answers. What's wrong with you, Foxy…" He analyzed that one thought. "So that's how I'm called." He sat against the wall, touched his pointy ears and looked at himself, noticing his sharpened claws and feeling his fangs, they were cold. He formed an almost imperceptible grin on his face as he heard two pairs of furry feet sneaking trough the main hall, his senses were really acute.

* * *

 **I won't lie to you, it was hard to write this. If you didn't understand some things, don't worry, you will, eventually.**

 **Spanish, that's my main language. I know, it sounds weird, I can already hear someone saying, "Why didn't you write it first on Spanish then, you fool?" Well, I wrote it on English first because it is harder for me to translate from Spanish to English.**

 **I still have school until July, so I'm not sure when am I going to write the next chapter, maybe next weekend, hopefully.**

 **Tell me what do you think about my first fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

_**Second Chances**_

 **Hello again! Here is the second chapter, I got the inspiration to write it while sleeping on class! Don't sleep on class.**

 **The animatronics have genitals because their bodies were almost completely replaced and updated using modern synthetic robotic bodies and these are very human, they are warm, human shaped and they have genitals. There were two teams of engineers working on the animatronics, the first one took care of general aspects of the bodies, fur, limbs, and yeah, they didn't remove the genitals, that was a delicate task. The second team, Jeremy and Paul, had to take care of the delicate tasks, their AIs, their characterization, heads and faces, senses, etc. And looks like they forgot to remove those specific parts, oops! They weren't going to check there!** Well, maybe Paul would've , but Jeremy was watching him.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Encounter.**

* * *

Foxy's POV

I hear the almost imperceptible steps coming closer and closer, my instinct tells me to hide as I creep towards the door and jump to the ceiling, hanging onto a beam and sticking with it, not making a sound. They open the door and I see their shadows nodding to each other, then, they step inside the room and look everywhere, I grin at the fact they couldn't see me. I could tear them apart anytime, but I have to find some answers. The light brown bear gets deeper into the darkness of the room, I can hear the blue rabbit swallow, they are getting nervous, it's time to act.

My tail relaxes, I let myself fall behind him without a sound, I grab his neck with my left arm and squeeze it as my claws are about to slice his throat, he can't do anything, not even a sound, I can feel his fear, I want to do it so badly, but I hold myself. The bear turns around, his face reflects pure horror, I notice I've been grinning the whole time. "Who am I?" I ask him. "What? You are going to regret this, you...!" he says, about to lose his composure. "Shut the fuck up and answer to my question or I'll kill you both" I interrupt him coldly. I'm beginning to get angry. "You are that fox from the old crew, you are one of the old animatronics." he finally replies. Some things begin to make sense in my head. "So, we entertain children?!" I say loudly, I can't believe it, I'm about to kill these guys and I'm supposed to entertain children! Then he tries to grab a metal bar but I'm too fast for him. I instinctively hit the bunny's head hard against the shelf with satisfaction as my claws dig on the back of his head and the shelf breaks. He hasn't reached the floor when I'm already digging my claws deep on the bear's wrist and arm, causing him to release the bar crying in pain as the oil drips the floor, that arm is useless now. Then I throw him against a wall, making his wounds even worst, he almost flies and hits with a loud thud, I calmly walk towards him with a wide grin on my face and lean above him. "Alright, tell me who are you and your friend? And why where you two looking for me?" I say, showing him my oil stained claws. He's about to break into tears of pain. "We are the toys, we wanted to... OH, FUCK YOU! I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING" That makes me lose my patience. I snarl loudly at him and grab his neck with my claws, lifting him over his feet, making him bleed and gasp for air. This is so good. I'm about to crush his neck, but instead of that, I just release my grip letting him fall, he's panting painfully. "WHY WHERE YOU LOOKING FOR ME? WHAT WHERE YOU TRYING TO DO?" I can't hold another snarl. "We wanted to deactivate you and that vixen! We feared something like might this happen when we arrived here and you two didn't wake up." A vixen? The others might be after her as well. "I guess I'll have to find her then. Oh, and you can't come or call your friends" I grin at him, cover his mouth and crush one of his knees with my claws, oil tears burst out of his eyes. Then I smash his head against the floor. He's out. I feel alive, but then I remember the vixen. She might not be like me, I guess that's good, but then, she can't stand for herself. A sudden need surges in my mind. I have to reach her before the others.

Mangle's POV. (Yay, Mangle!)

It's cold and dark, I'm so alone here, I just want to cry.

My eyes open up, there's a trace of sadness in my heart, it's dark, but I can see very well. I'm lying on a bed, in a small room, there is a pair of cutlasses decorating the wall. I'm really confused, I can't remember where am I or even who am I. I hear screams far from here. I'm starting to worry so I wake up noticing my furry feet and legs, I'm wearing a white shirt that blends with my fur, and gray pants. I see my claws shine against the moonlight coming from a small window, I feel strange about this, but I like them, then I touch my snout and pointy ears. Am I a vixen or something like that? I realize the room looks like the insides of a ship. Then I hear something through one of the walls, a door? I exit the room and see a yellow chicken wearing pink shorts and a white shirt hiding in the dark. She pounces towards me holding a kitchen knife, I instinctively dodge and grab her arm and neck digging my claws in them, causing her to bleed. It feels surprisingly good. Then I snarl at her and throw her inside the room. "Who are you?!" I ask to her very upset. "You mangled piece of junk! I'm going to end you!" She yells at me as she stands up holding her arm. That made me really angry. I kick one of her legs, causing her to fall, I grin widely and I pin her to the ground. I ask again "Who are you?" "AHHH, LET ME GO! You are gonna pay for this!" "Wrong answer" I hit her stomach with my knee, she coughs and gives me an angry look. "I'm one of the toys...Chica" "And what do you know about me?" "You were that pirate fuck's replacement, and then his buddy, but you got mangled by the kids before the reopening" "And my name, what's my name?" "Really, you don't know? Well, the employees just called you the Mangle" Kids? Mangled? Mangle? "Wait, we are here to entertain children?" I ask surprised. "You are very confused, aren't you?" She says jokingly. Then I hear feets running towards here, I hit her hard on the face. Good, she's out. I drag her under the bed, my claws dig a bit on her shoulder. Shit, I have to learn how to use these.

Foxy's POV.

I leave the room and see a rather dark yellow chicken standing at the end of the hall, she's wearing brown pants and a red shirt. Her eyes widen as she notices my oil stained claws and backs off scared. I walk towards her with a determined look on my face. When I'm close enough to grab her, a purple female bunny stands on my way, she's wearing a blue hoodie and black pants. "FOXY, STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" She definitely noticed my claws too. "Oh shit, those idiots did it. What did you do to the toys?" She asks to me, really nervous. She has no idea what to do. I just answer her "They attacked me, so... You might want to go and check on them". Her face turns into a really scared one, just like the chicken behind her, and they both back off slowly. A dark brown bear appears from behind the stage, he sees my claws and runs right between me and the girls. He's on a fighting stance and so am I. "They attacked you, didn't they?" He says. "Yeah, big mistake" I answer to him, with a slight grin on my face. "Did you kill them?" I just widen my grin. Then we hear screams coming from the big room. I'm the only one that noticed it was a feminine voice. "How many attackers came for you?" Asks the bunny. "A bunny and a bear" I reply. "They send the other Chica after Mangle!" The chicken warns me. "Mangle?" I ask really confused. "You don't remember her? You two were..." Says the bunny, getting a bit closer, still behind the bear. "Bon, stay behind me" He orders her. "Freddy, he didn't kill them. Let's just go and check on Fred and Bonnie before it's..." There's no time to lose, the bear is on my way, I'll have to go through! If this Mangle was something for me I have to save her. I just feel I have to.

I charge towards them and kick the bear on the head, he hits the wall and tries to get up, but I kick his head again and he falls, then I shove the bunny and the chicken out of my way, digging my claws on their bodies, accidentally, and causing them to fall. I have to hurry. I run as fast as I can trough the curtains below the "Kid's Cove" sign. There's a stage of a pirate ship, this makes me smile, but why? I enter the pirate ship at full speed. I haven't made a sound, I'm surprised of myself. There's a small hall with two doors, one of them is open. Am I too late?

I enter the room and see a snow white vixen standing in front of me. Her yellow irises and eyes, glowing the same color, are just like mine. Her figure is perfect, with large breasts. She's a bit smaller than me and her snout is a bit shorter too. The top of her tail is pink, like her lipstick, eye shade and cheeks. Her eyes widen in surprise and her ears tilt upwards. She didn't hear me. She hides her stained claws behind her back, it wasn't her who screamed. There's oil on the floor that disapears under the bed. I can't do anything but stare.

Mangle's POV.

Right when I hear the running outside the ship, a crimson fox that looks like me appears right outside the room, wearing some light brown pants. His eyes are like mine and they glow yellow. He's tall, seems athletic and strong. His fur is lighter on his chest. His eyes widen and his ears tilt upwards. I notice his stained claws, there's fresh oil on them.

The fox enters the room and I know he realizes what happened. "Are you alright?" He asks in a soft tone, his voice sounds like mine, just lower. I didn't expect him to do something like that, something that caused a warm feeling inside me. "Uh, w-who are you?" I ask really confused, but for some reason I feel safe with him. "I don't know who am I or who are you, but , right now, there is a group of animatronics trying to get here, and I'll make sure they don't even touch you" He says in a very inspiring way. "But, why can't we remember anything? Why are they trying to get here?" Then my voice falls almost inaudible, "why do you care about me?" Then he smiles just a little, comes even closer, grabs my arm carefully not to dig his claws on it, puts his stained claws around mine and speaks. "Listen" he says, very softly. "When we arrived this place, we didn't wake up like the others, and they decided to deactivate us, somehow, for some reason, but we woke up just in time..." I look to our oil stained claws again "If there's anyone to regret what we did, that's me, I almost killed them..." he says with a bit of sorrow on his voice. "...and enjoyed it." I look up at his eyes and lift his chin smiling a bit. "That makes two of us..." I say to him, making him smile. Then he talks loudly enough for me to hear "I care about you because we don't have anyone but each other, we are similar because we were made to be together and still be able stand on our own..." I'm blushing madly. "...You are one of my reasons to survive this night, and, I hope I'll get to know you better..." I can't believe it. He will stand for us, for me. I feel like I'm never going to be alone, he's going to be there, always, no matter what happens. His look reflected sadness and loniless, but I won't let him be alone again. This warm feeling on my chest, makes me feel like I've known him my entire life...

Foxy's POV

Our tails touch and we stare at each others eyes for a few seconds. She seems so lonely, I just know her heart is broken, but, right now, she's with me, and I feel this emptiness inside me, getting filled by a warm feeling. I do care about her, I truly do. I won't let anything happen to her. Our ears tilt and we hear steps at the entrance of the ship. It's time. We look at each other one last time and nod. We are in a fighting stance, side by side, our sences growing sharper, our claws shining against the moonlight.

The brown bear shows himself below the door frame. He's not on a fighting stance. "Mangle, get away from him. He's not the Foxy we knew". He then notices her stained claws, just like mine, the oil leading to the bed and frowns. "Who are you? Where those our names?" She asks with a determined look on her face. He frowns even more and answers, "I'm Freddy. And yeah, those were your names" "What about the others?" I say to him. "Who?" He asks back, surprised. Mangle knows there are more in the entry, her senses are like mine. "Those hiding on the entrance of the ship" She replies. "Those are Bon, the bunny, and Chica, the chicken..." He admits. "And the toys?" I ask. "Fred, another bear like me, Bonnie, the other bunny, and another Chica. They replaced us many years ago, before this reopening. And Mangle was supossed to replace you, but she was mangled by the kids, got named like that by the employees and we forgot her real name... Now, you are partners, you are technically the same, this is your stage, you are pirates. What are you going to do?" Me and Mangle look to each other. "Why were you trying to deactivate us?" I ask a bit upset. "Those were the toys. When we arrived here again, for the reopening, about two weeks ago, you two didn't wake up, so we put you on the parts and service room, and Mangle here. They talked about deactivating and rebooting you, and we said no, but we didn't think they'd actually do it."

Mangle's POV.

It seems like the toys were the ones trying to deactivate us, as Freddy said, but they could be lying. Then the bear talks again. "They sneaked out of the bedrooms, Fred and Bonnie went for you, Foxy, and they sent Chica for you, Mangle. They wanted to do it because, even back in the old days, you two were dangerous, always beating someone up, you even killed a guard" Freddy's face turns into an angry one. "You didn't have to almost kill them you psychopaths!" We grin to each other. "Then you shouldn't have messed with us!" Whe say to him loudly, at the same time. He backs off cautiously. We heard the new Chica waking up, Freddy didn't. She then hits her head under the bed. "Ouch! What is this?!" She gets out from under the bed and sees me grining, waving my stained claws to her. She backs off and hits the wall. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" she screams. Freddy is about to enter the room, but Foxy says to him "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Showing his fangs. Wow, they are really sharp, I wonder if mine are as sharp as his. I grab the chickens arm, digging my claws on purpouse, causing her eyes to let fall some oil tears. This is fun. I hand her to Freddy. "We don't want to see you, hear you or smell you trying to do anything" I grin to the female Bunny hiding in the dark of the hall. Her eyes widened. "Whatever" Says the bear. Foxy walked towards Freddy, crossing his arms in front of him. "And..." said my doppelganger "Yeah, thank you..." Answers the bear. "Good, now leave before we change our minds. And yeah, Bon and Chica, I can see you, even hear your breathing" Foxy is really intimidating, but he's saying the truth, we can actually hear their breathing. We are sooo cool. Suddenly the bear raises his voice, "Wait, you are in no position to...!" We show them our claws and fangs, snarling a little, just to scare them away. We hear the last of their feets leave the cove...

* * *

 **A la mierda, I mean, holy shit, 3K words**

 **As you can guess, I enjoyed so much writting this chapter, I really hope you guys like it as I do.**

 **Sobre la traducción de la historia, es muy temprano como para comenzar a traducir nada, quizá si en el futuro hay mucha audiencia de habla hispana siguiendo la historia, la traduciré, pero este no es el momento.**

 **(About the story's translation, it's too early to start translating it, maybe if at some point there's a lot of hispanic audience, I'll translate it.)**

 **About the story's length, I'm not sure of how much time is this story going to last. I have so many ideas and this plot has so much potential.**

 **Please leave reviews saying what do you think about the FanFic so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Foxes

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE _'METAL GEAR SOLID V'_ NEW E3 STUFF?! Two words, _Kojima Productions_...

 **Against all odds... Here's the third chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** _ **Foxes**_

* * *

Foxy's POV

Once the bear and his gang leave, our killer expressions fade and Mangle's face changes to a calmed one, smiling a bit. She's beautiful, but I didn't notice how cute she really is, until now... We are alike, but different at the same time. If it wasn't for her, I would've gladly killed the others…

"Soo, Foxy…" She says. I smile. "Soo, Mangle… Pirates, huh?" She looks at me, thinks for a while and speaks. "Foxy and Mangle, the pirate foxes. Sounds good to me. I'm not very excited about entertaining children, though, but who knows? It might be fun." "I'm not happy about performing neither, but nobody can force us to do silly stuff, right?" "Right" She nods and gets closer. "So, you whooped the floor with those morons, right?" "You could say so…" She grins to my answer. "How much… did you hurt them?" She asks, dragging me to the bed. We sit and I tell her.

"That was pretty cool. How you threw the bear, with your claws, his arm must be screwed..." She enjoyed every detail. "Yeah, it is, like his knee... He won't be getting up in a while..."

"Anyway, how did you deal with the chicken?" I ask. "Well, she attacked me with that knife..." She points towards the knife on the corner of the room "...I stopped her arm and grabbed her neck, I threw her inside. She woke up, but I kicked her leg and pinned her to the ground. Then I heard your mess in the main hall, so I knocked her out and hid her under the bed. That's when you appeared..." A grin forms on my face as I talk. "She woke up and saw you grinning and waving. You must've scared the shit out her!" "Yeah... I CAN HEAR YOUR BREATHING!" She says, imitating me, while I do the same with her creepy grinning face. We laugh for a minute. I'm feeling a bit lost in her eyes… but we continue talking about random stuff. I like her...

Mangle's POV

I like Foxy, he's nice with me. If it wasn't for him, those guys would be dead…

We talk for a few minutes, but then, he stops talking and grabs my stained claws between his. "Let's go wash your hands" He says, helping me up. "Let's…" I answer.

We walk through the game area, not making a sound. All the lights are off, our eyes are the only thing glowing, we can see just fine, tough. We see oil traces leading to the bedrooms, behind the stage, and hear the others talking about us, the toys, their injuries and shit, but we don't give a damn. We just grin a little to each other and ignore them.

He opens the door to the girl's bathroom for me, a devious smile forms on my face, I don't want to come alone so… I grab his arm and bring him with me, surprising him. As we enter, we see ourselves in the mirror and I look at us for a while. I never noticed that… I'm really cute and Foxy is… handsome.

"You are cute, Mangs… Do you know that?" He lowly says, making me blush and tilt my ears with a shy smile on my face. I don't know what to say, I slowly walk towards one of the sinks. He stands behind me and gently puts his arms around mine, taking my hands under the faucet, he opens it and washes my claws between his. The oil leaves, he closes his eyes and gently kisses my head, I close mine. I turn around, we smile, I lean my head against his chest, his head above mine, he puts his hands behind my neck and my back, I put mine behind him and our tails entangle as we fall in a soft embrace. It's good to know that we care about each other… in a special way. I just met him an I think I really love him. We are the only thing we have in this world, after all…

Foxy's POV

It hasn't been more than a few moments, but we are one for another and she's the only one for me. She raises her head and smiles, I smile back. There's a little crystalline water tear on her eye, she blinks and it's gone. I caress her pink cheek, she plays with one of my ears. "What do you want to do now?" I ask her. "Spend some more time with you" She answers, very softly. "There's something I want to show you" I suggest.

We let our embrace vanish, I grab her hand and take her to the ship. We arrive the room, I release her hand and take the window out of its place, letting the cold air and some of the white stuff get inside. Mangle stares at it in awe, I gently grab her hand and drive it extended towards the cold. The particles slowly fall on our hands, becoming mere water. She smiles widely and looks to my eyes with a grateful expression on her face. I can't do anything but smile back. "Thank you" She says, so lowly, that I barely heard it. "Thanks to you" I reply, also just loud enough for us to hear, causing her ears to tilt upwards in surprise and smile even more. I climb the window and lend her my free hand. "Come on" I say to her. She can easily climb without my help, but she takes it anyway. It's high, so we grab the edge of the roof and pull.

Mangle's POV

I'm special for him and he's special for me.

We easily reach the roof and climb. Once we are up, my eyes widen and I stare to the infinite black sky above us, I feel cold under my feet, look around and see many buildings, streets and alleys, even a forest, not too far away, behind our building, and all this, covered with a thin blanket of my color. Foxy smiles, moved by my surprise, a little crystalline water tear vanishes from his eye as he blinks. He cleans a spot on the edge for us and sits, I lean on his legs, our tails entangle and he puts his arms around me, pressing my body against his to warm me up. He's looking to nowhere.

I see something in the forest, it looks like us, just smaller and on his four feet, with a similar color to Foxy, looking towards here. "Foxy, look, a…!" I stop as he kisses me on the lips… "…fox…" I couldn't react, not even with our senses… He found the perfect instant to do it… A yellow blinding light begins to grow larger and larger where the dark sky ends, making it turn into a light blue and yellow color whose radiance is reflected by the white landscape. I wasn't paying much attention anyway.

"Mangs, I think I love you…" He finally says. I grab his head with both hands and kiss him passionately, he reacts and kisses me back with the same passion during at least fifteen seconds "Foxy…. I love you too…" I say, panting a little. We smile and he caresses my cheek.

We relaxed and watched the urban landscape. There was nothing to say…

Let's head back…

Bon's POV

We are still nervous about what happened not long ago, they were actually thinking about killing us all… Those two were already dangerous before the upgrades, but now… It's ridiculous, who would do something like that?

"Bon, do you want some pizza?" We are alone in the kitchen, so it was impossible for Chica to not ask that question. "No, but thank you…" I answer to her and we go back to our silence. I lean on the chair. She's still nervous, Foxy almost got her, but I don't think he really wanted to kill her, instead, he was asking stuff. He and Mangle didn't remember a thing, but joined forces anyway. There's definitely something strong between them, even without memories. He heard about Toy Chica trying to kill Mangle and kicked us out of the way, not even Freddy could do anything to stop him and Toy Chica almost got herself killed attacking Mangle.

"Chica, what do you think about Foxy and Mangle?" I ask. She sighs and looks to the window, to the light getting inside the kitchen, and answers. "I don't know what to think about anything, they are back, you saw what they did to the toys and how they acted. They are insane..." She's also scared. "Probably, but what if they are not that... anxious to kill us? We could try to, I don't know, befriend them?" I suggest. "Bon, they'd slaughter us" Her voice is filled with fear "I don't think so, they could've ended us anytime, but they didn't. I mean, they are psychopaths, sadists, killers…" Chica's eyes widen. "...they enjoy to hurt and frighten others. It seems to be how they are, but I think they don't mean it." Chica gasps, she's frozen in the chair looking behind me. I feel how some cold and heavy claws are posed on my shoulder, near my neck. Oh, god, it's them. How much did they listen?

I look behind me and Mangle greets me with a slight grin on her face, Foxy is at her side, grinning as well, they are glaring towards me and Chica. Mangle's grip on my shoulder begins to hurt… "Sooo, the foxes are psychopaths, sadists, killers…" She sarcastically quotes me, with traces of anger behind her voice. Foxy walks behind Chica, puts his claws near her neck and quotes. "...that enjoy to hurt and frighten others…" They were listening the whole time. Chica is on the edge. Mangle talks again "I'd say it's a compliment" They grin even more, their fangs visible now. Their feet are wet, did they leave the pizzeria?

"Wait! Please, don't do it, I'm sorry." I beg them. Their faces go expresionless "Trying to befriend us... Yeah, sure." Foxy coldly says. They grin again.

"What do we do with these two, Foxy?" Mangle asks, leaning above my head, her ears tilting backwards as she looks Foxy in the eyes. Their grins turn into warm smiles for an instant, did I see correctly?! "I don't know, Mangs. What could two foxes possibly do with a chicken…" He looks at Chica "…and a bunny?" Mangle looks at me. "Hmmm, that's a hard one…" She answers. They look to each other again and their eyes go cold blooded, reflecting their new resolution… They put their arms around our necks and squeeze, so hard that I can't move, breath or feel much, lifting us above the chairs. I close my eyes and feel Mangle's cold claws sliding across the fur in my neck, like if she was slicing my throat. Everything goes dark for a while. I panic and open my eyes panting difficultly, on the floor. Chica is out too and one of the chairs is broken… Why did they do something like this? At least they didn't kill us... but their minds are twisted... And maybe they are more than... 'partners'.

Foxy's POV

We squeeze the necks of our victims, lifting them from the chairs, and slide our claws across their throats, just to let them feel the cold... Our victims go limp, we exchange wild glances and throw them aside. We get in front of each other, I pull Mangle into a deep kiss as she places her legs around my body, and we make out like animals, falling over one of the chairs and breaking it under our weight. Are we so heavy? Well, we are integrally metallic, after all. She gets over my manhood as we keep kissing, teasing me and herself… But there isn't time, so we lay together for a few seconds. She raises her head and gives me a pleased smile, then I kiss her nose and stand up, getting her on her feet. We leave the kitchen with wide grins on our faces, the light getting inside the game area shines against the polished floor as we walk across the main hall.

We notice someone's quiet, yet angered, monologue in the backstage. "Those damned foxes… awakening in fucking perfect moment! Our only chance to definitely reboot them… I'll make sure they pay…" We stop. It seems to be that fazfuck bear, the toy counterpart of Freddy, Fred. "Is that the guy you almost killed? He sounds like a fucking asshole" Mangle lowly says, annoyed by his words. Then we hear Toy Chica. "Go back to your bed, fool. You can't do anything like this. We'll call to the company for an engineer, later. They should send one soon enough and once he fixes you, you can go and get yourself killed by the psychopaths" She humiliates him. Mangle's eyes read "Why don't we kill them like… RIGHT KNOW!?" I can't say I don't have the same look in my eyes, but we know it isn't a good idea. This is a business, after all. We kill everyone, the place closes and we get scrapped.

We hear someone leaving the backstage, through the stage. We hide in the remaining shadows and see Bonnie walking towards the main entry. He's just looking outside, towards the white stuff, massaging the marks of my claws on the back of his head. Mangs looks at her own claws and grins. He's distracted, so we decide to give him a 'little' lesson. Never be distracted around us…

I motion Mangle to take position on the backstage entrance, just in case, as I sneak behind the blue bunny. I touch his shoulder. He turns around in surprise, his eyes widen and he tries to take one of the chairs. I grasp his head and slam him against the door, causing a loud noise and cracks to appear on the glass.

I check behind. Mangle's focused on the backstage entrance. Her ears tilt upwards and a slight grin appears on her face.

Toy Chica's POV

We were so close to deactivate those psychopaths... Fred still thinks he's our leader, like Freddy with Bon and Chica. We are still friends, but… this is not like in the old days, when the oldies followed Freddy and we, the toys, followed Fred. Everyone was programmed to follow the bears orders. Everyone but Foxy and Mangle, I don't know if they were actually programmed like that anyway.

Fred is kind of screwed right now, so I'm looking after him, but Bonnie is alright, just a little depressed because of… well, he couldn't do anything when Foxy almost killed them. I can't blame him for anything, those foxes are dangerous, I almost got killed too.

"Uh, I'll go out for a while…" Bonnie says, getting up from the couch and heading towards the game area. "Sure, just be careful and… don't try to do anything stupid, or be a hero. We don't want you dead, Bonnie." I can't erase the worried expression from my face or my words. He turns his head with a "don't worry" look on his face. I roll my eyes and sit where he was.

This is our favorite place on the pizzeria, our home. Besides the bedrooms, we have a medium living room, with a TV, some games, books, a little table, chairs and two couches, even a small plant! Foxy and Mangle live in Kid's Cove, we don't know how it looks inside.

I close my eyes and try to relax, my cuts and scratches still hurt. A loud noise takes me out of my thoughts. What was that? Bonnie! I have to check what's going on.

I run outside and see Bonnie in Foxy's grasp. What is he doing?!

A white arm grabs my face and throws me along the stage.

* * *

 **MY FIRST CLIFHANGER, HAHA!**

 **c: sorry...**

 **Sooo, first of all, 8 reviews, really good feedback, thanks for that, 6 followers, 5 favorites and 413 views! THANKS!**

 **Second thing, I have great plans for this story... you'll see...**

 **Third thing, I wanted to say hello to the current followers!**

 **Godzilla King of Monsters**

 **Pink69**

 **melody musical**

 **snowbarry11**

 **THaNks!**

 **aaand whitewolf1707**

 **Fourth thing XD, I'll improve my writing and stuff along the story.**

 **Anything you want to tell me, ask, suggest, obliterate, ask, blabla, you can put it all inside a review!**


End file.
